


I Do

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Cute, F/M, Gen, Happy Vegito, Love, Mention of Sage's mate and family, Oneshot, Other, Rachel and Kaiden are Scalli's and Vegito's first set of kids/twins, Sage and Scalli are sisters from another world, Sage can shift into a wolf, Sage is an experimented Saiyan, Sage takes over the wedding, Sage walking Scalli down, Sister love, Sister moment, The twins are 6 years old, Vegito is warned about Sage, Whatever else, getting married, happy moment, insane sage, pregnant Scalli, scallito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: 5 years after Vegito proposed to Scalli, it's finally the time to seal the deal especially with a baby on the way





	I Do

Scalli: *she looks at herself in the mirror, making sure everything is okay and perfect*

???: you need to chill my friend

Scalli: *she gives a smugged look and turned around* fancy seeing you here

Sage: *she has white hair (dyed), black boots, tight jeans, and a black dress shirt* why would I miss the day my sister gets married? Besides, someone needs to give the honors of giving you away *approaching her*

Scalli: so you're doing it?

Sage: you may not know of our parents much less accept our race, but mother and father would be very proud of you, Scalli *her eye shines with love, passion, and truth*

Scalli: *she sets a hand on Sage's cheek, where the other eye is covered up. Scars running down her face* Sage, they would be very proud of you too *she said softly*

Sage: *tears filled her eye and she hugged Scalli for the first time* thank you...

Scalli: *she hold her, loving her* I'll be honored of you walking me down

Sage: *she scuffed as they both separated, wiping the tears (and blood)* whether you like it or not I have to protect you at all times. Pays to be the guard

Scalli: pays to be an aunt

Sage: yeah and with one more on the way *mentioning Scalli's round stomach* boy or girl?

Scalli: a girl

Sage: a strong one she will be

Scalli: *she looks at Sage with a shock expression, a hand resting on her stomach* she will?

Sage: what's her name? *ignoring her as she can't reveal too much of the future*

Scalli: I like Brittany, Britt for short

*Sage nodded just before disappearing. The door slams open and 2 giggly kids runs in*

Rachel: Mommy, it's time!! *wearing a white/blue dress and a flower crown and a basket of flower petals*

Scalli: *she softly sighed but slowly bends down and kisses Rachel's cheek* my little flower girl *she stands up and lets Rachel run ahead of her* 'I'll see you at the door, Sage *and she walked*

Sage: or you'll see me now

Scalli: that too

Sage: *she stands up and together they walked down the halls and outside to a garden*

*people standing, Rachel tossing flowers around, Vegito at the end with a smile. Love burning in his eyes*

Scalli: 'I never thanked you for making all of this happen'

Sage: 'I never needed it unlike you. You deserve it, Scalli. I'm a warrior, I've been through a lot' *she looked at Scalli* and I never regretted it all as long as I get to see my sister from a baby to a young woman. A young protector. Now be happy

Scalli: *she stopped, mix feelings in her*

???: *faces Sage* and how are you related?

Sage: got a problem? If so I can kill you and make this wedding go by quicker. For your information asshole, I'm her sister *her eyes burning red instead of blue*

Vegito: *sweatdrops*

Scalli: 'Sage relax...and you deserve as much happiness as I do'

Sage: 'I am happy. I got 3 kids, a husband, and I still rule like a God' and as long as Vegito doesn't do anything to hurt her, she can be with him

Scalli: 'oh really?' *she faces everyone who has a look of shock and fear before facing Vegito and steps up in front of him. Both holding hands*

Sage: 'yep' *she leaves to the side, on guard*

???: *clears his throat* umm...yeah okay. The ring or whatever

Scalli: *looks at Sage*

Saiyans: *smirks and gives a high pitch whistle*

Vegito: she's something huh?

Scalli: pays to have a sister like her now shh

Kaiden: *he comes running out in a cute little tuxedo*

Vegito: *he picks up Kaiden, taking the rings* thank you *kisses his cheek and sets him down*

Kaiden: *he giggles and goes over to Scalli and holds her hand*

Scalli: *she smiled and looks up at Vegito*

???: just say whatever at this point

Sage: *death stares at the man with fire literally bursting off of her and hell's song playing*

Scalli: ...

Vegito: o-o

???: *he sweatdrops and lowers to the ground as if he disappeared into the ground*

Sage: *back to normal* continue, please

Scalli: ...let's hurry this up

Vegito: yeah

Scalli: let's just skip to the "I do's"

Sage: here I'll do it. Do you, Son Vegito Briefs, take Scalli to be your wife. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health. As long as you both shall live

Vegito: I do

Sage: do you, Scalli, take Son Vegito Briefs to be your husband. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health. As long as you both shall live

Scalli: I do

Sage: then I pronounce you two husband and wife. You may kiss the bride AFTER you put the rings on. For God sakes, took me 4 years to find the planet for the diamonds

Vegito: *he put on Scalli's ring then his and they both shared a little kiss as right now NOBODY is safe from Sage*

Sage: *blows up confetti on them* hurray it's a parade!! *childish look in her eyes*

Scalli: *she lightly chuckled* yeah it is really

Vegito: *sighs but smiles* so glad she's not crazy

Scalli: keep talking and I'll throw you at her *walks off, taking the kids where they can get changed for the after party of dance and food*

Vegito: *looks at Sage with scared eyes*

Sage: *a smirk of no other on her face with her eyes blood red and her teeth sharper and longer as she is somewhat shifted in her wolf form*

Vegito: oh hell no *runs inside* SCALLI I LOVE MY LIFE PLEASE DON'T I'M SORRY

*the end*


End file.
